


Untitled M4rie Fanfiction

by gingacookies



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, consistent updates? who is she?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingacookies/pseuds/gingacookies
Summary: Marie likes Agent 4. Four likes Marie. They are oblivious to this. Shenanigans ensue.(Updates will not always be consistent)





	1. Marie Eats Food With Four

**Author's Note:**

> One day when I was browsing the Splatoon archives, I noticed a severe lack of M4rie fanfiction. I vowed to change that.

"Marie, what's taking you so long in there?" Four yelled into the closet.

"I got stuck on the coat hanger." Marie quipped back.

Ever since Callie had been rescued from the Octarians, Marie had wanted to take the time to properly thank Agent 4 for her work. Four had always been busy, however. You'd think that Marie would be the one with too little free time, being a Squid Sister and all, but she usually had a lot of it because Callie and she hadn't really been brainstorming with new music ever since Fresh Start dropped. Four had given multiple excuses as to why they couldn't hang out, such as Splatfests, having to grind for coins so they could buy the gear they ordered from Murch, or having to work a shift at Grizzco. Today had been different, though. Four finally had spare time, so they could just take a day to themselves and hang out.

Marie came out of her expansive closet, looking fresh as ever. She was rocking a nice Camo Mesh, a Green Zip Hoodie and some cool lookin' N-Pacer Au's. Despite Marie wearing something casual, Four couldn't help feel like Marie effortlessly outclassed her fashion style. She had just put on clothes that were clean that day, not forgetting her Annaki Beret or Annaki Arachno Boots, however. She didn't hate other gear, that just had her best stats. They didn't really have a plan for what they were going to do today, so she wanted to be prepared for anything.

Noticing that Four was lost in thought, Marie broke the silence with a simple question. "How do I look?"

That immediately snapped Four out of her chain. "As good as always, Marie. You can make anything work," she responded.

Marie giggled, then said, "I appreciate the flattery. So do you have any plans for today?"

"Not really," Four stated. "How about we head to the Mall, and see what trouble we can cook up there?" she said with a smirk.

"That actually sounds pretty fun," Marie said, with a more powerful smirk.

Four saw this smirk and immediately attempted to out-smirk her. Her efforts were in vain, however. Nobody challenges Marie to a smirk competition and leaves victorious.

(Time skip)

Ah, the beauty that is Inkopolis Square. Squid-kids old and new, enjoying life. Marie and Four observed the orderly chaos from afar before turning to each other.

"So, is there anything you want to do in particular?" Four asked.

Marie paused, then responded, "Well, I'm kinda hungry. How about we hit up Crusty Sean? I heard he has something new on the menu."

"I don't know who you heard that from, but I doubt it's true. I go there all the time, and he hasn't added anything new to that menu in at least a year," Four joked. "Can't deny that it's good food, though."

"No, you can't," Marie said, in a slightly mocking tone. "But for now, let's just go get our food. It's tough to enjoy life on an empty stomach."

"Alright, but you're paying," Four muttered, in a joking matter. "I'm trying to save up for a better shirt."

"Not a problem, I was planning on paying anyway," Marie said deliberately. They then proceeded to walk down to Sean's, seeing if Marie's rumors had any validity. If Marie's sources were to be trusted, this new food has been in development for over half a year. Whatever it was, Marie knew it would be out of this world.

(Time Skip)

"What are you on about, Marie?"

Marie was confused.

"The new recipe you've been working on. For half a year?"

"Nope, I've never had plans to add anything new to the menu," Sean stated very matter-of-factly. Marie was dumbfounded. She couldn't believe she'd given her Super Sea Snails to that lying con-man, all for the promise of insider information. Now, she had embarrassed herself in front of Four and Sean. "Sean, I'm sorry for bothering you," Marie stated nervously. "Let's just go, Four."

"But I thought you were hungry," said Four. "What happened to that?"

"I'm not anymore," Marie lied. "Come on, Four. We'll find something better to do."

"Oh, that's bullshit and you know it. Sean, we'll take two Double-Fried Super Schwaffles," Four said. "I'll pay for both of us."

"Four, you really don't have to-" Marie started.

"I want to." Four interrupted. "With a Special-Charge Shake to split, Crusty."

"Alrighty then, squiddo! Two Double-Fried's with a Special Shake on the side, comin' right up!" Sean proceeded to cook their food scarily fast, as always.

"Thanks, Sean," Marie said with a smirk, "for listening to this stubborn child."

"Anytime Marie," Sean said with a wink.

The duo collected their food and walked over to one of the tables so they could sit and relax. For a few minutes, they sat and ate in silence. Marie decided to break the silence. "Hey, I'm sorry if I seemed a bit angry earlier."

"It's fine, Marie," Four dismissed. "We still have the rest of the day left, so we can enjoy that. You didn't ruin anything."

"Are you sure? I got kind of flustered over something as silly as a fake food dish." Marie said, feeling embarrassed.

"No, I'm sure. It was an honest mistake, and Sean didn't seem bothered," Four said with a smile.

"Thank's Four, I really appreciate it," Marie said with a blush. "It feels nice to have a friend that's not looking for fame."

"I'd say the same, but I'm not famous, soooooo...." Four trailed off.

Marie giggled, "I understand. How about we hit up Ranked after this? Tower Control is on right now, so my charger could actually be useful."

"Pfft," Four laughed. "I'm sure we could stomp a Turf War, but alright. Dibs on Tower-riding with the Bloblobber!"

"Alright, let's go do the thing," Marie snarked, back to her usual self, and ready to take on Ranked.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the distance, one could hear an ominous voice, whispering to themselves.

"Ah, yes. It's all going according to plan." The voice chuckled. "Let's see how this match goes."


	2. Marie Meets a New Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, its almost time for the match! Time to discuss battle strategy, and wait? Who is that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment. I honestly need any support this can get.
> 
> Also, listen to Rodeo by Lil Nas X. Its a bop.

Tower Control. Regarded by a decent amount to be the ideal Ranked experience, it was one of Four's favorites, because she could play aggressively with her Hero Dualie Replicas and not be punished too harshly, assuming that her teammates knew to ride the tower while she cleared the way. Marie didn't hate the game mode, but she definitely wouldn't be excited for it to be on rotation. She was okay with playing it now, however, since she would be able to hang out with Four while doing it. She decided to bring out her Hero Charger Replica since she liked its sleek design and versatility as a charger.

"Hmm, so Inkblot and Walleye are on rotation right now," Four said thoughtfully. "I hope we get Walleye. Tight corners are really run with my Hero Dualies!" she said enthusiastically.

"Hero Dualie Replicas," Marie corrected. "and personally, I'm hoping for Inkblot. The open areas can make for some key charger plays."

"Marie? You're starting to sound like a newscaster," Four giggled.

"Gee, it's almost I worked for Inkopolis News for two years. That couldn't have anything to do with it," Marie sassed, but in a more playful tone.

"Oh right, I forget you're a celebrity sometimes." 

"Why do you think I disguise myself in public?" 

"Because you don't like attention all that much. I mean, you shied away from me before I met you." Four pondered.

"I mean, you aren't wrong," Marie said while blushing.

"Oh my god. HI ABBY!"

"Oh shit." Four said reflexively.

Marie saw a person running towards the two of them, and internally panicked. What if they recognized her? If that happened, the entire lobby would be focusing her the entire match. She closed her eyes and waited for the eventual "OHMYGODITSMARIEFROMTHESQUIDSISTERS", but it never came. Instead, what she heard was "OHMYGODALEXISITSBEENSOLONGHOWHASLIFEBEEN". She opened her eyes and saw this stranger basically on top of Four, bombarding them with millions of questions.

Marie was very confused. "Four, who is this?"

"This is Sandra. Isn't she just fantastic?" Four stated with a pained expression. It was obvious she wasn't enjoying her company.

"YESIAMFANTASTICTHANKYOUSOMUCHFORTHECOMPLIMENT!!!" Sandra screeched. "EVERYONESAYSIMANNOYINGBUTHONESTLYIJUSTDONTSEEITIMEANITSNOTTHATOBV-"

Marie cut the excited squid off. "Hey, calm down. You're going at a mile a minute and I can't understand a thing you're saying."

"OHSHITSORRY!" Sandra paused to catch her breath, then continued. "Its been a while since I've seen you, Alexis. How has life been?"

"Life has been alright, relatively speaking," Four commented, exasperated. "It's just been very busy."

"I like being busy. It gives me something to do with all my energy," Sandra commented. She then looked over at Marie, and asked, "So who's your friend?"

"Uhhhhhh..." Marie was in a pickle here. If she revealed her identity, this match would not be a fun one. But she really didn't want to leave her hanging. "My name is Mar-"

"-issa!" Four finished. "Her name is Marissa."

"Marissa, huh?" Sandra questioned. "Cool name. Do I know you?"

"Umm, no. I've never seen you before in my life," Marie said. It's true, she hadn't.

Sandra seemed puzzled. "Are you sure? I swear you look just like Mar-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S ALL THE TIME WE HAVE FOR THIS CONVERSATION!" Four interjected. "The match is going to start soon, we should be getting ready."

"Alright, I'll go get my gear ready. Goodbye, Marissa. See you later, Abby." Sandra shook their hands and sauntered off.

Marie instantly looked at Four. "Alexis?"

"Don't ask. I'll talk to you about it after the match."

"Alright, fine. But just so you know, I like that name," Marie whispered.

God if Four wasn't blushing earlier...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey."

"Hey, Sandra. How did the conversation go?"

"Well, I think I disturbed them, but it's obvious that they are still enjoying themselves."

"Well, we can't have that, now can we? Not to worry, Sandra. If all goes to plan, she'll be yours by nightfall."


	3. Marie Feels Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYnFIRc0k6E

Finally, they were headed to their match! The queue times had felt longer for the two of them, considering their short yet very long conversation with Sandra. Just thinking of that name made Four a bit uncomfortable.

They had landed on Inkblot, just like Marie wanted. Four wasn't disappointed, she just couldn't wait to see Marie's smirk when they spawned.

The two of them spawned on the same side, thank Cod. Fighting on your friend's side was never a guarantee in the clusterfuck that is Ranked. But what was even more remarkable was that Sandra was nowhere to be found. Turns out, she was on the orange team! That was all that Four needed to change to blue and get raring to ink.

"3, 2, 1, GO!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, now since you already applied the I.S.P. to Marie's Charger earlier, all you need to do is get close to her and activate the remote."

"You sure about this plan, S? If anything, it'll just make Marie angry."

"Yes, and if we play our cards right, that anger will be let out on Four, who will be so heartbroken she'll never want to talk to her again. It's the perfect plan!"

"You're 100 percent sure? This just sounds like something cheesy that an amateur writer would use as a plot device in a kid's cartoon."

"Yeah, but those aren't real. This is."

"If you say so, S."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four immediately rushed to the tower as fast as she could, making sure to avoid enemy fire. She hopped on, hoping her teammates would do the same. She was able to take out their Luna Blaster easily, as she chucked a Burst Bomb at their Roller. Wait, something about their Roller looked familiar. Huh, she never thought Sandra would ever put down her Charger. She was powerful with that thing. But something about Sandra's strategy seemed off. It's like she was completely ignoring the objective, not even focusing on players near it. "Eh, someone else will take care of it," she thought and went back to splatting.

No one else took care of it. Sandra was on a mission.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie was sitting further back, calmly and methodically preparing her rain of terror. She was a bit dusty, but when you let other people save the world for you, that can happen. She still was playing like she didn't belong in this Rank, like she truly belonged in Rank X. Four still hadn't made it that far, however, so they were forced to play on Rank A.

She saw a bit of movement on her left, so she instinctively prepared a flick. What she wasn't prepared for, was that squid being Sandra. Sandra popped out of the ink, and instantly started spinning in a circle.

Marie chuckled, remembering when she was innocent enough to do that in Ranked. She decided to entertain her, as a means of breaking the tension from before the match. She squidbagged for half a second, then prepared a shot to send her back to spawn.

All of a sudden, Sandra stopped spinning. She pulled a remote out of her pocket and turned it on. Without warning, Marie started to feel a shock coming through her weapon.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SPLAT!"

That was it. Four decided that she no longer had any respect for the Luna Blaster on their team. Yeah, it probably was her own fault that she dodge-rolled off the map, but the Luna had been the one putting out the suppressing fire.

She made it back to spawn, as per usual, when she saw something that didn't seem real. Sandra standing in front of Marie, preparing to splat her, and Marie without her Charger. Almost instinctively, Four charged in, kicked Sandra in the face, and sent her back to spawn with her impeccable dualie aim.

"Marie, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Four. My Charger, however..." She gestured to the Charger. It was a broken mess. "It's alright, Four. I didn't want to win anyway."

"That can't be legal!"

"It isn't but neither is kicking her in the face."

"You still need a weapon. If only I had a spare set of dualies..." All of a sudden, a lightbulb went off in Four's head. Four then proceeded to give Marie one dualie.

"Wait, is this legal?"

"Is breaking enemy weapons legal?"

"Fair point." Four and Marie decided to rush the tower. Their teammates had been doing alright, for a couple of randos. They had a small advantage against the enemy team, but the decreased firepower would force the two of them to play an incredibly safe game, with more focus on sub-weapons than normal. Considering how well they were trained, this actually made the battle an even match.

It turns out, the way dualies work is that one dualie gives you the boost, and the other one stops you from sliding out of control. Four was able to accommodate, but Mrs. Charger Main herself had to take 2 seconds to make sure she wouldn't slam into a wall every time she wanted to dodge roll, although it was less of a dodge roll at this point and more of an uncontrolled miniature super jump. Of course, that takes time, and not being able to dodge-roll immediately can really kill the momentum and let the enemies get on the point.

"Having trouble, Charger McShooty?" Four chuckled.

"Yeah. It's almost like I'm bad with these things." Marie joked back.

Four suddenly had another lightbulb go off. "If you hold my hand, we can roll together, and we won't fall over."

"How do I know you're not just trying to hold my hand?"

Four blushed. "That's just a risk you'll have to take."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandra respawned, and she was as pissed as ever. She couldn't believe that Alexis had the gall to kick her in the face. She swung her roller angrily. "AGGGGGGH!" The Luna Blaster saw this anger and tried to defuse the tension with a few Booyahs sent her way. This only led to Sandra sending back a "This Way!" Luna was disappointed by this, and you could almost hear the sadness radiating from him.

She hauled ass to the tower, confident that this match would be easy as ever, since she managed to take Marie down, this would be a piece of cake, right?

Wrong.

She made it to the tower to see the rawest power display of a lifetime. Marie and Alexis, holding hands, causing havoc with the dualies. If she wasn't the opposing side, it would almost be beautiful. Unfortunately for her, she was. She silently hoped that they would show mercy.

They didn't.

"GAME!"

Judd waved his flags, and Blue Team won with a K.O. bonus. Sandra couldn't believe her eyes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WE DID IT!" Four shouted with glee.

"Yeah, we did, I guess. Now, about this Charger..."

"Oh, yeah! Let's head to Sheldon's! He'll know what to do!"

"Let's," Marie smirked as Four ran to the Ammo Knights like a kid at a candy store. She was actually enjoying herself, aside from that fiasco earlier. And was that a blush she was feeling forming on her cheeks? No way, couldn't be. They were just holding hands to dodge-roll more effectively, nothing else. And yet, she wished the match had gone on longer, just so she could hold on longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a meme https://imgur.com/MT9gR4E OK LETS GO


	4. Marie Harasses A Minority

"Let me get this straight. She electrocuted your charger, and now it won't work?"

"That's right."

"Well, that's unfortunate, but I'm sure I can fix this! It's actually a quite simple fix! All I need to do is take the weapon apart and find the damaged part. Then I can use my materials to de-electrify..." This is when Marie decided to tune out Sheldon. The guy knew his way around weapons, without a doubt, but he was very... longwinded, for lack of a better term.

She still couldn't believe she had let herself get into that scenario. She should have just sniped Sandra when she had the chance and went on with her life. But no, she squid-partied back. In Ranked, no less! This is the kind of thing that would get her killed in the field.

"...and that's it! Did you need anything else?" Sheldon asked inquisitively.

"...oh. Yeah, that's all I needed, Sheldon," Marie stated, blankly.

"Alright! I'll message you when it's done," Sheldon said with a smile.

"Ok. Bye."

"Goodbye, Marie. Goodbye, Four."

"Bye, shell head." "Bye, Sheldon!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked out of Ammo Knights, Four having a smile on her face and Marie having an expression even blanker than usual.

"It's always so nice to see what Sheldon has to say. His talks can be pretty interesting," Four stated, beaming with joy from the last match.

Marie was tired from the match, and her tone started to show it. "Work with him for four years and you'll start singing a different tune."

"Marie, you said the same thing two years ago about him. I've been working with him for two years, and I still think he's alright, albeit talkative," Four shrugged.

"Very, VERY talkative," Marie added, with a bit of bite.

Four seemed concerned. Marie, while sarcastic, never got this mean. "Marie, are you alright? You seem off about something..."

"Well, of course I'm off about something!" Marie stated, clearly exasperated. "It was that stupid Ranked game!"

"Marie, if this is about Sandra..."

"No, really? Of course it's about Sandra! Where the hell did she get that tech?"

"...the tech?"

"The one she used to zap me into place? Sound familiar?"

"...oh yeah, that tech! I kind of forgot about it, because of what happened afterward..." Four slightly blushed at the thought.

Marie, clearly unconcerned about Fours gay panic, continued. "There aren't that many people I know that can get their hands on that tech. It'd have to be somebody with a way of getting around..."

"I know a guy like that! He's all dark and mysterious with what he does, but not in the attractive kind of way. He gives off a vibe that says 'I won't fuck you up myself, I'll just pay someone to do it.' We're pretty good friends!"

That last line made Marie do a double-take. "Four, why are you associating with those kinds of people?"

"Well, you were mysterious when I first met you. He and I clicked the same way we did, so I don't see a problem," Four stated, matter-of-factly.

"...Alright, fine. Who is this guy we're meeting?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Murch was having a peaceful day. Not that many squids had come by to clean up their gear that day, and surprisingly, Murch was okay with that. Not every day had to be one where he could come home with thousands of Sea Snails. Maybe today he could take a nice re-

"AYO MURCH!"

Murch broke out of the daydream instantly. "Welp, so much for that," he thought to himself. He peered over to where the voice had come from. He instantly recognized the face that beheld him.

"Alexis! What's up?"

"Not much."

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Marissa! You wanna say hi?"

The girl remained silent. Maybe she was shy? But her eyes seemed a bit familiar...

"Aren't you that girl who is always standing by the manhole?" Murch questioned.

More silence.

"Sorry, Murch, she doesn't talk much," Four interjected, as a means to break the somewhat awkward silence. "But I didn't come by to talk about Marissa."

"Oh, yeah. What gear did you need scrubbed?"

"I'm not talking about that, Murch."

Murch raised an eyebrow. What else could Abby possibly want?

She displayed to him pictures of what had happened in the girl's earlier match. The electricity, the broken charger, the amazing comeback.

"So, do you know anything about this?"

"I know that the two of you make an amazing power couple. I mean just look at your synchronization with the Dualies!"

Four lightly blushed, and Marie felt her mask getting a bit hotter than usual.

"You know what I mean, dude. The electricity that shocked Marissa. You work in the black market. You must know something."

"I don't know anything about this thing in particular, but I have noticed a bit of shifty activity lately..."

"YOU HAVE? WHATS BEE-" Four realized she was yelling. She recomposed herself, and continued, "What has been going on."

"Well, I WAS gonna tell ya for free, but thanks to that scream you just got everybody's attention," Murch harshly whispered. "So I'm thinking 20 Snails, and I'll text you what I know."

"20 SNAILS! THAT'S PREPOSTEROUS!"

"That's business. Take it or leave it before I bump up the price from all this yelling you've been doing."

Four tried to calm herself, but she just couldn't stop getting angry at his bullshit offer. They were friends after all! He wouldn't do this. He couldn't! But it couldn't be helped. She was just gonna have to fork it ov-

FW-PSSSH!

All of a sudden, Murch was being held hostage by Marie's singular dualie. And the squid spoke thus:

"Listen here, kiddo. Its been a long day. I need to figure out who attacked me. So give her the info or I will tape this dualie to your hand and watch you dodge-roll into a pool of acid. Are we clear?"

Murch gulped. "O-ok! The-res no reason to get hasty! I-I'll get you her info, a-and I'll throw in a free gear scrub! Honest!"

Seemingly satisfied, Marie put her dualie away.

Murch sighed. "A-alright. I-I'll have the details to you by the next rotation. Does that seem fair?"

"Perfectly fair!" Four said with a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Alright." Murch watched as the two squids walked together, wondering how he could gather his thoughts enough in order to type coherent sentences.

Now, how was he gonna explain this to Spike?

\--------------------------------------------------------------

After a long day of hustling and bustling, sweet dreams were finally coming to Murch. But suddenly, something in his brain clicked, and he awoke in a cold sweat.

"OHMYGODTHATWASMARIEFROMTHESQUIDSISTERSHOWDOESALEXISKNOWHERWHATTHEFUCKWHYTHEFUCK"


End file.
